Una chica muy especial
by TMNTGIRL LOVESTAR
Summary: Sarah es una chica un tanto especial (Es muy bruta y parece una niña de 12 años). Qué se encuentra con las Tortugas. Ellos quieren que ella esté bien ya que los Kraangs la persiguen, pero hay un problema. A Sarah no les cae bien las trotugas, aun menos Raphael. Pero.. es posible que cambie.. / MAL RESUMEN/ OPORTUNIDAD -


**Hola, voy a empezar por una nueva historia. Por cierto, cogí la imagen y la edité del anime Toradora! (Un buen anime, os lo recomiendo) Porque mi personaje se parece un poco a esta chica. **

**Bueno vamos a empezar**

* * *

Caminaba por la calle, como otro día cualquiera. Teniendo en cuenta de que esos tipos extraños no me persiguieran. Era de noche y ya me iba a mi casa, donde vivía sola. Qué estaba a dos manzanas de donde me encontraba. Si quieren hablaré de como soy..

Me llamo Sarah, tengo el pelo bastante largo y marrón, los ojos marrones, también. No soy muy alta, en realidad soy bastante pequeña para mi edad. Iba a entrar en mi casa cuando, de pronto, dos tipos iguales aparecieron delante mía.

-Les estaba esperando.-Les dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los tipos intentaron agarrarme de las manos. Pero se lo impedí. Fui a darles una patada pero agarraron mi pierna. De pronto unos monstruos-tortugas-mutantes aparecieron de la nada, haciendo que me asustase. Pero a la vez despistando a los señores que me cogieron de la pierna. Por lo que pude escapar del que me agarraba. Di una voltereta hacia atrás para poder huir. Siempre me había salido bien. Pero en ese momento me salió mal y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en una especie de salón o sala de estar. Estaba acostada en un sofá, tapada con una mantita verde pequeña. A mi alrededor estaban esos monstruos-tortugas-mutantes.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME HABEIS TRAÍDO AQUI!?-Grité enfadada.

-Emm... Por que te habías desmayado...-Dijo uno que tenía pecas.- Vaya carácter tiene la niña...-Dijo bajito a su compañero de las paletas separadas. Lo que a mi me enfadó un poco.

Me levanté bruscamente del sofá y ordené que me llevasen a casa. Ellos no hicieron nada.

-¿No me escucharon? QUE ME LLEVEN A MI CASA.-Repetí.

-No puedes.-Escuché una voz detrás de mi. No se trataba de ninguno de los 4 monstruos-tortugas-mutantes que estaban enfrente mía. Me giré, era una rata gigante.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunté enfadada.

-Si los Kraangs te buscan será por algo.

-Me da igual que esos tipos me persigan, yo lo único que quiero es ir a MI casa, con MIS cosas. No quiero quedarme aquí. Para nada y aun menos con unos mutantes que ni siquiera conozco de nada.-Dije.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo solo te aconsejo.-Y salió de allí.

-Yo todavía tengo una pregunta.-Dijo uno de los mutantes.- ¿Qué hacía una niñita tan pequeña cómo tú en la calle a estas horas?- Me di la vuelta y sin pensármelo dos veces, el de las pecas se llevó una bofetada.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- Me dijo el mayor.

-¿¡PEQUEÑA!? ¿Me has llamado pequeña? y.. ¿Niñita? ¡PERO SI TENGO 16 AÑOS!

-¿¡16!? ¿Tienes 16 años?-Dijo el de las pecas.

-Si. Ya se que parezco más pequeña.

-Y tanto, yo hubiese jurado que tenías 10 o 11 años.-Dijo el mismo.

-¿Quieres otra bofetada?-Le pregunté enfadada.

-Déjenlo ya, chicos.- Dijo el mayor poniéndose en medio.- No nos hemos presentado-Dijo para apartar el tema.- Yo soy Leonardo, él Raphael, el Donnatello y el que le has pegado se llama Michaelangelo.

-Vale... Yo me llamo Sarah. ¿Tan pequeña os parezco?- Dije intentando relajarme.

-Pues sí-Dijo el Raphael ese riéndose a carcajadas.- Y yo te diré por qué.- Se me acercó.- Primero, eres muy bajita y Segundo, eres plana.- Volvió a reírse. Le di un puñetazo inconscientemente en la cara.

El mutante se quedó en shock y seguramente se habrá preguntado: ¿Cómo una "niñita" pudo haberme dado tan fuerte? Después de que él reaccionase me miró con mirada asesina. Y se me acercó con las intenciones de devolverme el golpe multiplicado por 3. Iba a hacerlo cuando el que se llama Leonardo se nos puso delante.

-Vale.. vale.. dejadlo ya.. Sarah te llevo a casa.

Yo acepté y le seguí, aunque seguía mirando a ese tal Raphael con mirada asesina, en lo que salíamos de allí. Leonardo me guió hasta la salida. Cuando salimos me preguntó que en donde vivía. Yo le negué la respuesta y le dije que yo seguiría sola. Siempre nos enseñaron que no podíamos decir en dónde vivimos a un completo desconocido y éste mutante lo era. Caminé hasta llegar a mi casa. Pensando en que lo que había pasado era bastante extraño. No habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que empezó toda esta historia.

Subí a mi piso y entré dentro. Preparé algo de cenar. Uno de esos platos precocinados de fideos orientales. Me lo comí. Pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa.

Si esos monstruos me persiguen es por algo. Es lo que dijo esa rata, que posiblemente tenga razón. Corrí y cerré las cortinas y ventanas. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba por ellas. Tuve miedo por un instante. Pero al rato se me quitó. Se hacía tarde. Tenía que dormir. Pero no podía, eso que acababa de pasar era tan extraño...

Mutantes en las alcantarillas, alienígenas de extraños nombres... ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo la que tiene que estar perseguida por ellos? LO ODIO. Me tiré en mi cama. Y empecé a quedarme dormida, muy rápidamente.

Cuando desperté, ya era de día. Las diez de la mañana. Fui al baño, me duché y cambié de ropa. Luego a la cocina, donde desayuné. Estaba relajada. Seguro que lo que pasó el día anterior era un sueño, un horrible sueño.

De pronto escuché unos golpes que venían de mi balcón. Me asusté. Me fui moviendo muy lentamente, hasta llegar a coger el palo de un cepillo. Y fui acercándome al balcón muy lentamente. Eran los mutantes. ¡NO ERA UN SUEÑO! HABIA PASADO DE VERDAD LO DE ANOCHE.

No entendía que hacían aquí. Ni cómo sabían que vivía aquí. Yo no se los dije. Abrí la puerta del balcón, por lo que pudieron entrar.

-¿Cómo sabían que vivía aquí?-Les pregunté con el palo aún en la mano.

-Emm-Dijeron todos, exepto Raphael, mirando al mayor de los cuatro.

-Bueno.. anoche te seguí. Es por tu seguridad...- Respondió el mayor, nervioso. Le iba a dar con el palo en la cabeza pero me contuve, y solté el palo. Miré a Raphael que seguía mirándome mal. Yo le respondí con una mirada idéntica.

-Pervertidos...- Les dije: (-_-) Tenía que inventarme una escusa para echarlos de mi casa.-Bueno, habéis llegado en mal momento, tengo... tengo que ir a comprar al supermercado. Así que es mejor que os vayáis. Venga fuera, fuera..-Dije con las manos echándolos hacia el balcón. Una vez allí. Cerré la puerta con llave muy rápidamente. Ellos me miraron con mala cara. Pero yo los ignoré, y cerré la cortina. Dejándolos a ellos fuera. Suspiré, pensé que me había librado de ellos. Pero cuando me di cuenta estaban detrás de mí.

-¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?-Me preguntó Donnatello. Resultó que habían entrado por la ventana que tenía abierta..

Y ahora.. ¿Qué les digo? O.o

* * *

**Vale, se que este comienzo no es lo mejor.. Pero la historia, lo que tengo pensado, lo que va a pasar está bien. **

**Espero que a pesar de todos os haya gustado. :)**


End file.
